


sleepy

by pikachu33542



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachu33542/pseuds/pikachu33542
Summary: Jeno and Jaehyun are trying to find Jaemin and WinwinWinwin and Jaemin are together in a bedroom.





	sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> This is so random but I hope you enjoy!

"Have you seen Sicheng?" 

"Have you seen Jaemin?"

Jaehyun and Jeno ask their questions at the same time, much to the amusement of Doyoung and Renjun. "Haven't seen either of them around," the younger male answers, going back to his current task of stacking playing cards.

"Where could they have gone?" Doyoung asks teasingly "But the better question is why do you both care where they could of gone?"

"No reason...," Jeno mumbles.

"Oh. Is it not because of your giant crush on Jaemin?" Renjun says innocently, causing Jeno to blush while Jaehyun laughs at how cute he looks.

"I wouldn't be laughing at him since you have a giant crush on Sicheng, Jae," Doyoung reaches out to take a swig of water as Jaehyun blushes as well.

"I-I do not!" Jaehyun argues. Renjun and Doyoung turn to look at each other before shaking their head in disapproval. What were they going to do with these two honestly? "While you two keep denying your ongoing adoration for those two, I think Taeyong hyung may know where those two are at," Doyoung says, reaching out to gently pat Renjun on the head. With that information, Jaehyun and Jeno ran off to find him as Renjun could only facepalm. "What are we going to do with those two?"

"Who knows? Let Taeyong deal with them," Doyoung shrugs his shoulders as he takes a few playing cards and helps Renjun with his tower.

\-----  
"Are you two okay? You both look like you ran a marathon," Taeyong asks worriedly when Jaehyun and Jeno stop right in front of him, trying to catch their breath from running around in search of him.

"We're fine. We were looking for you," Jaehyun manages to say in between breaths.

"For what?"

"Do you know where Sicheng hyung or Jaemin are at?" Jeno asks with a hopeful expression.

"Last time I saw them, they both look ready to pass out from lack of sleep. Check one of the rooms?" 

"What were they doing last night?"

"I don't know."

"Were they making out...?"

"Jeno, what kind of question is that?"

"How would I...Oh," Taeyong's confused expression shifted into a knowing look as he smirks "Why don't you look for them and ask them?"

"Taeyong, you know something, don't you?" Jaehyun asks as Taeyong smiles innocently. The leader then steps towards the two males and pats them on the shoulder. "I think it'd be better if you two looked in Sicheng's room. You might find your answer there," he whispers before walking past them when he sees Taeil and Yuta walking towards them. Taeyong then grabs them both by the shirt and drags them away despite the protests. Jeno and Jaehyun look at each other before heading off to Sicheng's room with confusion written all over their face.

\-----  
"Sicheng, are you there?" Jaehyun calls out softly, knocking on the door. For a few minutes, there was only silence. Jeno was hoping that Jaemin was also there but from the silence, he and Jaehyun could only assume that Taeyong was teasing them. They were hoping that those two weren't a couple since it seems that the three members were smirking at them for knowing something that they didn't. Once ten minutes have passed by, Jaehyun just sighs in defeat while Jeno pouts. "Let's go--," Jeno was cut off when a voice from in the other side of door spoke.

"What's going on...?" Jaemin yawns softly, lifting his head up a bit.

"So loud...," Winwin complains tiredly, not wanting to move from his position.

"Who is it?" Jeno widens his eyes in surprise and starts knocking on the door. "Minnie, it's Jeno! Who's in there with you?"

"Ah. Winwin hyung," Jaemin sets his head back down on his hyung's chest while sleepily rubbing his eyes "What's wrong, Nono?"

"What are you two doing in there...?" Jaehyun asks, causing Winwin to chuckle sleepily "Oh, nothing."

"We're coming in!" With that, Jeno opens the door with Jaehyun in tow. Whatever random fantasies their minds were thinking up was thrown out the window once they saw what was going on. Winwin was laying on the bed with Jaemin sleeping on top of him. The older male was running his fingers through the younger male's hair as he smiles lazily at them. "What's up?" he asks softly.

"What...are you two dating?" Jeno asks, earning a hard poke from Jaehyun.

"Datin-- Minnie Mouse, it looks there's a misunderstanding." Jaemin grumbles, half from being woken up and the other half from the dumb question Jeno just asked.

"I can only guess that Jae hyung thinks the same," the younger male slowly shifts a bit and buries his face in the older male's neck "To answer your question, no."

"But then...what were you two doing last night?" Jaehyun asks, trying not to coo at the cute sight in front of him.

"Where is your brain this morning?" Sicheng teases "We were gaming and then ended up falling asleep on each other."

"Sicheng hyung is a nice pillow." Jaemin pipes up, causing Jeno to mumble that he was so cute.

"Jaemin is a nice cuddle buddy," Sicheng then raises an eyebrow at the two males standing in front of them "Want to join?" He has never seen Jaehyun or Jeno nod their head so quickly nor was he ready for Jaehyun to lift him up so swiftly. Jeno had Jaemin in his arms and was currently cuddling him. Sicheng turns his head a bit and brushes his nose against Jaehyun's, smiling sleepily when he sees him blushing. "Let's sleep," he whispers before laying his head on Jaehyun's shoulder, causing the older male to hug him tighter while his cheeks redden even further.

Jaemin looks over at smiles a bit, turning his head a bit to bury his face in Jeno's neck. He didn't need to look up to know that Jeno was blushing. The younger male then wraps his arms around his waist and closes his eyes slowly. "My cute teddy bear," he murmurs before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
